Brainstem
by Ashley the Dragon
Summary: A princess awakens alone and confused in the royal dining hall. Who her captor is and why she is currently being treated to a feast she does not know. But soon a discussion with her captor will change both their futures forever.


Synopsis: A princess awakens alone and confused in the royal dining hall. Who her captor is and why she is currently being treated to a feast she does not know. But soon a discussion with her captor will change both their futures forever.

Disclaimer: Genndy Tartakovsky is the creative director of Sym-bionic Titan, naturally I am not.

A/N: Inspired by Britney Spears song "Criminal".

* * *

><p><strong>Brain Stem<strong>

Yawning was the ceiling and expansive was the dining table on which a feast for royalty was laid out handsomely as far as the eye could see. While the room could seat all the lords and ladies of court, all but save one chair remained at the tables head. And while the food prepared could feed all the nobles in the land and their servants to bursting with plenty to spare, only one sat attendance for the meal. Even still it was wasted on the lone guest as they slept in their high-backed cushioned chair blissfully unaware of this perfect example of frivolous excess.

The delicious aromas of complicated dishes that danced through the air were not enough to awaken the slumbering youth whose dreams carried her too deep into a world only she knew of. It was the faint sound of approaching leather boots making a purposeful and decisive clack on the marble floors that finally begged her eyes to open.

Awakenings for most are a most unpleasant business as the mind's gears begin to turn again and even familiar surroundings must once again register to the newly conscious. However it is an altogether messier business when one is greeted with a sight unlike the one that last remembered before sleep. Such a situation fills many with dread and shock and causes them to wake much faster with little chance of composure. This seemed to be the case of the poor youth whose eyes had barely winked away sleep when she bolted unceremoniously upright. Her head darted around wildly like a cornered animal trying to find anything familiar in the alien surroundings. Eyes growing wider still at the striking ball gown she was dressed in.

Apparently both feast and wardrobe were gifts given to her unbeknownst whilst in slumber. Despite her confusion the resolute footsteps from behind continued towards her, the sound alone demanding order in her chaotic mind. The youth stood, heavy wood chair screeching across marble as it was pushed away, and turned to face whoever approached. Her eyes were steely and she thought herself ready for anything, which couldn't have been farther from the truth.

For meeting her gaze was a man of great height and an air of purpose. His eyes were hidden by the large brim of his militant hat. However the large singular eye printed on his headwear and scowl on his face more made him menacing enough. And the girl found herself thankful not able to see his eyes for she was sure the gaze alone could strike her down at that moment so ferocious was his stance.

They glared at each other for a time and slowly the girls resolve began to weaken as the terror this man exuded began to intoxicate her. It was only when her face began to show minute traces of fear that her observers demeanor relaxed. This was a war game and her slight show of weakness had given him a battle but the war was yet to be decided.

"Good evening, princess. I trust you slept well?"" It was a statement seeped in false niceties for decorum only. Despite his cordial tone the man's demeanor still demanded silence. An order she felt more than happy to follow until the words could once again form in her frazzled mind.

"Mutraddi poisons are brute but effective. I was assured by my many scientists what you were doused with would leave no… permanent damage." The enunciation on all his words was flawless however greater time was taken on his closing of the sentence.

"Still, I am a man who hates to leave things to chance, Princess. It may ease your mind to know that I tested it extensively before I even dared turn it against you. On Galalunian subjects, mind you, while many Mutraddi share our base physiological appearance their inner workings vastly differ from our own. Science is not my forte I will admit but according to the Intel from my men, it is an interest of yours is it not?"

"Modula…" She croaked out but her throat was dry and her speech was forced like a violin want of use and need of tuning. It was definitely not the menacing tone of a proud princess that she had evidently intended for and if not locked in such a battle of will the maiden would surely have blushed.

"General Modula." Dark and demanding was his correction to her first volley of words.

"I still hold the title, or perhaps now it's King. As that is what my current position surmounts to on this planet. Whichever you prefer to address me as princess, however if you are to dispense with decorum I will be more than happy to oblige you. I take little pleasure in abiding by the useless frills your high upbringing demands. " A small smirk surreptitiously tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"You are no king yet Modula, and no longer a general over any of my father's army. As such I have no obligation to call you anything other than a traitor." While she had replied in a raspy voice her spite gave the words power. However her presence in the eyes of the general seemed to diminish. In fact, the military man had turned his back on the girl and walked over to the cart bar towards the right side wall. Unperturbed by Modula's obvious disinterest she continued.

"Galaluna, its people, and my father's crown will never be yours." There was the sound of clattering glasses from his side of the room and she started to feel rather odd just standing in the center of the dining room glaring daggers at his back. Still she pressed on.

"As long as we live and breathe we shall fight against your reign of tyranny and oppression." It was a speech that had been held back for far too long. One she had evidently wanted to make a long time ago. In its entirety it would surely have been beautiful and awe inspiring, for that was its intention. However her raspy delivery and inattentive audience made it seem like pitiable whining more than anything. Whatever else she had to say would have to wait as clearly her pained throat won out against her will, that and Modula had returned along with his frightening aura.

He was holding something, as to what it was she could not tell for it was obscured by his heavy cloak. She needn't wait long as soon a glass of rusty-brown liquid was offered to her. "Galaluna Harvest Festival, year of your birth." She made no move to take it so he continued.

"A slightly sweeter amontillado than to be expected but a fine sherry nonetheless, its flavor has yet to fully mature, much like the one it was made in dedication to." His inflection was clear as he swirled the liquid around in his glass.

"It will go well with your meal." He placed it down on the table with a surprising amount of delicacy.

"Sit, Ilana." Modula ordered, turning his attention back to her. The abrupt use of her name and the manner it was spoken in shook Ilana's gaze away from the wine.

"I will not be ordered like some schoolchild, Modula." She spat his name back at him with disdain. Ilana's naturally overly eloquent speech came back to bite her as each word scratched at her throat, clawing to stay in.

"I will stop once you are no longer one, I assure you. Right now your body is going through some nasty drawbacks at the moment sore muscles and throat, accompanied with temporary lapse of memory. Unavoidable side effects to the anesthetic you and your guard were drugged with." Ilana's eyes grew wide just now realizing that her companions were gone and she had no recollection of how she lost them. "Lance? What have you done with him? And where is Octus?" She accused making a move towards him and found that her legs gave way under the stress of overexertion.

Apparently Modula was correct about the effects the drug still had on her. Ilana, so caught up with the whole affair hadn't even noticed that she had been grasping onto the back of her chair for support, nor that during her entire conversation the protest of pain her legs had been making. But she noticed now as she failed to catch balance. Though in that same instant she was caught by one of Modula's large arms, hand cupped around her shoulder. Like the glass of sherry she too was handled with a surprising amount of delicacy. However the leather of his glove gave no hint of warmth to the half embrace. A fact she was grateful for.

Modula's face was stoically looking at where she had once stood. So sharpened was the man's reflex that he had not even had to exude effort in his catch. It was only as his other hand produced a glass of water that he had, evidently, kept hidden behind his cape that his shrouded visage turned to look upon her. How he had managed not to spill it was unfathomable but there it was being offered to her. This time his demeanor, and her pained throat, allowed for no objections and she begrudgingly took the glass. He then set her upright only to immediately thereafter force her back onto the chair.

The whole ordeal happened so fast that it took a moment to for her to realize that she was once again seated before a feast. Modula's movements were as graceful and swift when dealing with spirited princesses as they were when slicing an opponent in twain on the battlefield. Ilana had, had quite enough of it though. Despite her muscles begging for rest she placed her water down and made a move to stand again. The General's hand caught her shoulder, again and firmly pushed her back into place before she was barely an inch up.

"Sit down Ilana, or I shall have no other choice but to restrain you." Modula's voice as leveled and powerful as ever, there was no room for arguing in it and the hand still grasped steadfast on her shoulder drove that point home.

Again he gave her the glass of water. "Drink this, now." There was no threat in his tone yet but the idea of what would occur if the order was not obeyed was terrifying. Still Princess Ilana defiantly glared up at her host.

"I will do no such thing until you tell me where my friends are."

"You seem to believe you have a choice in the matte now drink." She made no move to do so.

"Only a fool would act as you are now, even your father is not so proud as to deny water when given to him." There was a slight hint of disdain in his voice now. But it was not directed towards the fallen king of Galaluna rather its princess whose antics seemed to disappoint the great military man. Ilana took no note of this as she found a revelation of momentous proportions.

"Father? He's alive? Where is he, what have you done to him?"

"Drink." Modula pronounced the word with such venom now that there was no room for discussion anymore. Ilana once again took the glass from him, but this time she gulped down a few mouthfuls of the contents. For she knew he would say no more until she did so. Instantly the cool rushing liquid eased her burning throat and her mind felt truly awake and alert for the first time since waking. Without even realizing it Ilana had soon downed the rest of the drink. Despite the obvious relief her body now felt Ilana dared not give him the satisfaction of her thanks. But she didn't have to say anything as the familiar smirk began to spread across Modula's features. No doubt he was relishing his latest victory in this war of wills.

"Good girl, now will it be the Sherry next? You still seem quite parched." Modula tone was mock concern but his praise was real. He treated Ilana more and more like a child with every act of defiance she showed, and she hated it.

"No, the water was quite enough. I will toast with it after I and all of Galaluna have stopped you."

"Then try some food then you must be famished." His smirk started to turn into a smile as he watched the once proud princess glare helplessly at him. Like a kitten trying to be menacing to a tiger, her struggle was quite amusing.

"Give it to my people. I have no right eating such finery while they suffer." Modula softly chuckled at this.

"I suppose you also will want to give them the dress off your back as well then?"

"Yes, give it to a person who needs warm cloths." Her replies came with all the grace and deliberation expected of the crown. Modula chuckle grew louder but never growing into a full throated laugh.

"You would rather die naked from hunger and thirst so that one individual may eat and toast like royalty all while dressed like a princess." He picked up the abandoned glass of sherry bringing it to his lips. He inhaled its aroma and turned to look down the table's spread.

"Only to have them struck down moments later by my hand." He added darkly, taking a methodical sip of his drink. His semi-jovial demeanor vanishing as quickly as it came. Taken aback by his harsh words and abrupt mood swings there was a pause before Ilana could form a retort.

"I would rather die to give my people a moment of joy than to live in frivolities such as this."

"Truly you are the role model for martyrs, Ilana." His tone suggested otherwise. Modula took another thoughtful sip of his drink.

"Since we are on the subject of your people, why don't we talk about the state your people find themselves in currently, shall we?" He made his way towards one of the many large windows' lining both sides of the room. Currently they all had their rich curtains closed over them but Modula drew one back and revealed a ghastly landscape. Even from where she sat she could see the war scarring a once peaceful country. Fires lit up the night sky and flashes of explosions flickered in the distance. It was all so much worse than she had imagined. Modula placed his glass down upon the nearby wine cart after taking one last drink of it all while letting the horror of the situation sink into Ilana's heart. Turning on his heals he faced her.

"A bleeding heart will only get you so far as a ruler, child." Modula motioned towards the window as he made his way back to her.

"This is what happens to those who do not hold power capable of protecting what they hold dearest." He stopped behind the back of her chair and scowled down at her, she however, could not find the strength to stomach looking at him in return. He pushed her seat out and around slightly. All the while it let out the loud unpleasant sounds of heavy wood scratching against marble.

"Do you wish to get a better look?" Modula knew the answer as he asked it. He circled around the chair to face her, offering his hand for support.

Ilana, trying her best to keep what little dignity she had left ignored his offer and proudly tried to stand on her own. Through sheer willpower and the insatiable need to defy this man alone Ilana was able to take a few steps forward. Apparently though her brief time seated was not enough rest for her sore body and soon she began to wobble. Before her legs could give way on her a second time Modula's was at her side his arm lace under hers like how any gentleman escorts a lady. Ilana had to stifle a gasp of surprise as in all her life she had never seen a human move as fast as he had. It seemed to her like the grizzled general just materialized next to her rather than move by conventional means.

Ilana found she caved into his will once again as she accepted his help. Her desperate want to get a better look at what her once beautiful kingdom had been reduced to, had made resisting his support all the harder to do. She leaned on him and limped along to the window. Once there she found she still needed his support so Ilana continued to clinging to her enemies arm. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a smug smirk flash upon the man's features, a look that was becoming increasingly familiar to her. But she had no time to feel embarrassed for needing his help as her attention was immediately drawn towards the window.

Their reflection from the glass cast over the ghastly sight before her. She could make out so much more now tiny tanks patrolling the streets, outbreaks of resistances that would be cut short in a flurry of bullets, and the body piles of victims everywhere.

No tears bubbled up to the princesses eyes, for crying would be an insult in portraying the true sorrow her heart felt. Instead she stared out in despair, clinging harder to the arm of a man whose Identity didn't even matter to her anymore. All she wanted now was any sense of stability, any at all, for fear she would be swallowed up by the chaos that she saw below. At the moment it didn't matter that he was the reason for all the pain she felt now.

"I have sacrificed much for the power that I wield against you now." Modula observed the scenery as he spoke. "Friends, my country among other... things." He paused.

"But you would know all about sacrifice for power, don't you?" She tore her eyes away from window to look quizzically up at Modula. Unsure of where this discussion was going.

"Firstly you sacrificed the countrymen you care for so deeply by abandoning them. Secondly you forsake an entire planet to endure my wrath against you. Just so that you can feel power, on Earth you can pretend to be strong. My reach is not far enough yet to unleash my full force upon it so.

"There, you can afford to pretend like you have the power to protect anything. In fact sources tell me there you are regarded as hero's fighting against some mysterious alien force there." Modula's words cut at the princess's soul trying to leave it as raw and as open as possible. Psychologically and physically she was already at her limit, he knew that, but he pressed on. Manipulate her fears untill she was truly broken.

"Do you enjoy their praise? Do you like playing the hero? Staying in your own little world all the while pretending to be strong enough to defy me? Leaving your people to suffer under my reign? Or do you not realize that the people you protect are not your own? Have you forgotten that the monsters you defend them from are brought about by your presence alone on that planet?" He finally looked down at her but she could no not meet his gaze. A gloved hand grasped her chin though and firmly, yet gently, and forced her to look at him.

"You abandoned them, failed them. Even now they cry out for their cowering princess to come and deliver them salvation. They still believe you care for them, the fools, and cling to the hope your existence gives them. Little do they know that you have left them to live comfortably on a new planet eating good food and drink with warm clothes on your back. You refuse my hospitality on your false principles but gladly indulge yourself on the very things you deny here." His words were like salt in fresh wounds and Ilana could bear the pain no longer.

"Don't say that, it's not true!" She tried desperately now to push away from him but his grip had tightened and there was no hope in escaping neither him nor the powerful guilt he wielded against her. Tears began to well up as her embarrassment, her weakness, her failings and shortcomings all pressed in around to suffocate her. Still she dared not let any fall. Even while spiraling into despair she would never give him the satisfaction.

"Lance told me…" She grasped at old memories of more comforting times.

"Yes the boy, he too foolishly believes your cowardice will lead to his lands eventual salvation. He is a soldier tasked to guard you from me, a mission he has failed in, he carries out his duty to the crown. You on the other hand are a child shivering scared in a corner preaching to me of silly nonsense such as your people alone will be enough to best me. Puffing out your chest and trying to act with the pride and composure expected of you. Yet as you face me you have become a child wanting desperately to runaway." He leaned in closer, glowering at her. But behind his hardened visage he was relishing in the pain he afflicted her with.

"Do you know why it is that my mere presence alone can scare you Ilana? It is because you knew that I would tell you of all your failures if given the chance. Tell you that you were weak and had no hope, that I was the one always in control. I have true power, not like you who fights with robotic toys, and certainly not like your unimaginative father." Darker and darker did his tone and demeanor grow but his tirade was not through just yet.

"No I had the power to burn this once lethargic and lazy kingdom to ash. And I will give it new life with by the same authority. Two planets united into one homogenous society. Two species constantly fighting brought to peace by a link forged in blood under one ruler. I have this power because I am not afraid to take the actions that must be taken. Death, war, my means will always justify in the end." He let go of her jaw and allowed her to look away. His tone was practical and level, dark as the message was, he sounded more like a schoolteacher lecturing his student rather than a maniacal overlord.

"Monster." She spat out coldly.

"Petty insults are unbecoming of you girl and demeaning to your intelligence. Although I take no offense, you seem to forget why you are even standing here today. It is because in ages past a monster like me formed a kingdom through war. You would do well to remember that." Modula's demeanor relaxed as he once again stared out onto the war scarred landscape. Even still his grip on the poor princess never loosened.

"A throne is always something bought with blood, Ilana. Whether it is the kind that is spilt in war or flows through the veins of those destined to inherit, blood is why we stand here today." The stoic general sighed.

"In my dreams of conquest I have spilt more than enough to buy me this kingdom twice over, however your people still continue to defy me." Another heavy sigh.

"It is… grating on my nerves, to say the least. And I would prefer not to lay waste to this land anymore than need be. While my countrymen have indeed grown lazy during a time of unparallel peace they can still become useful to me, in time, after they change to my way of thinking. So it would be a nice change if they would stop throwing themselves self-righteously in front of lasers and submit to my rein instead.

"I thought originally if I just killed you they would give up but that too has just been another vexing string of failures. And while I could just snap your neck right here right now…" Modula undoubtedly took some pleasure in discussing his slaughter of the girl as he took particular interest in pronouncing the word 'snap'. His threat also did not help Ilana's frayed nerves. "… I no longer feel that it will help me in the long run.

"No Ilana, I want assurance of absolute domination and you are a critical component to that." He now grasped both her shoulders and turned her to face him, handling her like a ragdoll.

"You are a practical and quick witted child so listen closely to the proposition I am about to make you." Ilana was at her wits end, nothing she could say or do would break this man from his set course. Even if she fought with all her might, even if she said no to everything he asked of her, he'd just plow forward unperturbed. The whole situation was hopeless. She stopped struggling and instead just stared down at the ground. Anything was better than looking at the man who held her at arm's length now.

"I have devised a way for you to aid your country in a way only you can. You are your fathers sole heir and fortunately enough for you, you are a girl. As such I need not kill you girl, simply gain control over your estate through marriage." The words he spoke were shocking and Ilana could not help but look at her host now.

"What?" The princess's horrified expression spoke words more to her captive. His suggestion had completely caught her off guard. Modula could not hide now the sadistic grin that had been bubbling just below the surface for so long now.

"It should not surprise you, the arrangement is quite beneficial to the both of us. From the day you were born you have been raised by the finest tutors and are now more than capable in the basics of ruling a kingdom. However your primary duty to the crown though has always been continuing the bloodline." He restrained a chuckle as once again he watched her regain new strength and struggle against his grasp.

"I detest incompetence naiveté, though the latter is your only fault and can be easily weeded out of you. Every day I have sent you new horrors for which you overcome, and each time your heart has hardened. I have forced you to kill, lie, and cheat the rules of society. I am sure you know suffering almost as well as I, it's in your eyes Ilana you cannot hide anything from me." The discussion had become a waking nightmare to Ilana, in fact it was worse as not even in dreams would she imagine something as vile as what her enemy suggested.

"There is nothing you can say that would make me say yes to your proposal." She could hardly believe she even had to deny a suggestion so preposterous.

"Then I shall just kill you now and be done with it." He released her only to have his left hand grab her throat.

"I would have preferred to keep the royal bloodline continuing as I am sure that would make the people more complacent. But you're willing consent is needed in order to convince them in following my rule." His grip was tight enough to let her know how precarious her situation was, but it was not squeezing hard enough to choke her yet.

"Willing consent? How could I ever willingly allow myself to love a traitor such as yourself, you're mad to even suggest such a thing!" She glared defiantly, hands clenched at her side ready for anything. There was no point in struggling now as he was about to end her life whether she liked it or not.

"Love…" His pause was one of minor shock. "You thought for one instant I considered love in this proposal?" Modula could not help grinning ear to ear, as her comment had clearly amused him to his very core.

"You considered that a man like me could feel such affection, towards a child no less, and call me mad?

"Ilana, perhaps you're more immature for your age than I first thought. Tell me princess, was your head filled with such fancies as princes on white horses coming to whisk you away? Or that the cruel dictator had suddenly become bewitched by your adolescent beauty?" She stared dumbly at him now, it did sound like a rather sensational idea now that she thought about it.

"What does love have to do with marriage? It is a political tactic to move ahead in life at best. Rarely do two join out of love. Now put away your childish fantasies for one moment and listen to the adult now." Modula scoffed twisting the dagger of her embarrassment a little further in. Her face grew hot at from her verbal humiliation.

"If you give your consent to this arrangement, not only will I not wring your little neck but I will also give you some privileges to rule next to me. I shall be the mind, you the heart, and the people our body. With you by my side they will suffer far less, that I can promise you. I will also leave that backwater planet you currently cling to for refuge alone as well. I can also promise that I will expect of you everything and will accept nothing but the best of you." He paused to make sure she was listening intently, she was.

"And I expect you to demand the same of me. I will not abide to a partner who will not push me to greatness. I am sure the hatred you hold towards me will be far more than enough to keep me on edge with my skills sharpened." Her glare confirmed that statement even more. His proposal was being heard well enough.

"Finally you will fulfill your duties as queen and produce for me at least one heir." That final demand got Ilana more fired up and defiant than anything else he had said the entire night.

"I will do no such thing! That's… that is unthinkable! I'm barely sixteen yet you are proposing marriage to me and now… To think I'd have to do anything that would result in having your child… it's… it's…" This time she couldn't stop from flushing the repulsion of it all, she completely forgot about the precarious state her life was in. Instead all she could think about was the horror she was expected to commit in a marriage to a monster.

"Yes, I too am uninterested in a child such as you Ilana. It gives me little pleasure imagining you as my wife at the moment. However you are the daughter of my once very good friend and you are blossoming into a fine leader." Once again his praise left her feeling unnerved and awkward.

"At the moment though you're still grossly underdeveloped, you need to harden more than you already have. Which is why, if you accept my offer, I will return you back to Earth. Where your bodyguard and robot have undoubtedly awakened by now and noticed you're absence." Ilana sighed with relief. Her minds memory was still spotty from the drug, at least she knew now Lance and Octus were safe.

"Once back there you can continue to fight against me and continue to grow stronger. However that is only if you agree to what it is I am suggesting." Ilana turned her head away from the sadistic villain his visage as serious as ever it had been. She looked out the window one last time to soak in the suffering before her. "And of my father… and friends… what will happen to them." Modula smiled and surprisingly let go of her throat, sensing his immanent victory. Ilana just leaned against the cold thick pain of glass now for support uninterested that her life, for now, was in no longer in immediate danger.

"I shall spare them. If they incur my wrath after our union though, I cannot promise as to what I will do." He watched his prey like a hawk as they stared defeated out the window. Ilana's face looked more pained than it did when she was forced to flee her beloved Galaluna. And now as she made the most painful decision of her life, she resolutely decided to sacrifice every joy she had in the hopes of saving that most precious to her.

"I will…" She whispered. Modula walked even closer to her, to where neither one could say anything without the others knowing.

"I'm sorry what? Speak up Ilana, show some dignity in this." She Turned her head from the window and glared at him.

"I said I will!"He bent down a bit so that they were now nose to nose, eyes and unseen eyes glaring at another.

"Will what." He growled out menacingly but she faced his tone with a fire of determination that matched it.

"I will agree to the terms of our arrangement." She wasn't quite ready to say 'marriage' yet.

"Good girl." A smile snaked its ways across his features as he praised her, grabbing her left hand as he did so. She felt him slide something cold and onto her ring finger, she could guess what it was but she didn't want to look at it. Instead she contented herself with a defiant glare.

"A present to help you remember our engagement when you wake up." He commented mysteriously. She then felt a sharp pain in her neck and realized only too late that in her resolute focus not to look down at what obviously was to be an engagement ring had blinded to the fact that Modula's right hand had drugged her with a, now empty, syringe. Her eyes drooped she guessed it was once filled with the same narcotic used on her before.

"One more thing Ilana, do not die before I come to collect you again. Do not underestimate the retribution I will deal to all those you love dearly for failing me." Ilana felt Modula scoop her up in his arms. His insolent order to be the final thing she heard as she drifted off into unwanted sleep. She tried to mumble out a few insults in protest to the contemptible man but she just stumbled over her words. The methodical pace of his walk put her to sleep before she could tell if he heard her or not.

In dreams Ilana vowed she would become powerful enough to destroy the tyrant that ruled over the darkest corners of her mind both here and in the waking world.

No matter what it took, her means would justify in the end.


End file.
